Prom Night Revisited
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This was started Sunday, and finished today. This how I think the Finchel arc of the story in Prom Queen should have ended.


_**Disclaimer: This is how I thought the Finn and Rachel arc of the storyline should have gone after prom. I fell in love with Finn again in the Prom Queen ep, I totally hate Jesse. That was just amazing. So here it is, my Finchel prom fic. Nothing is mine that is known to be someone else's. **_

Prom Night Revisited

By Julia

Finn Hudson felt himself being escorted out of the prom, hearing his girlfriend Quinn Fabray protesting. Coach Sylvester made them both leave the gym. Jesse St. James was the girl he loved's prom date. Rachel Berry. He had fallen in love with her last year, and he still loved her. He and Jesse glared at each other when they reached the parking lot. Jesse shook his head and walked away. Finn figured that he had better go home. He was heading to his car when Quinn showed up. She looked super pissed. Finn looked back at her. "What, Quinn?" He asked.

"What? Are you serious?" She fumed. She did look beautiful in her blue dress. She had her arms folded and she was glaring at him. "You are still in love with Rachel, Finn." She accused.

Finn wasn't sure what to say. It was completely true. He shrugged. It seemed the best course of action. He said, "I'm not going to deny it, Quinn. I am still in love with Rachel. We shouldn't have gotten back together. I will not lie. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have made you cheat on Sam like that." He shrugged again. He felt that he had done Quinn wrong, led her on.

Quinn folded her arms. She wished things had been different. She hoped they weren't reading the results for prom king and queen yet. She wanted to win so badly. She was so angry that Finn had just what he had done. She hated that he still loved that little dwarf. She snapped, "Finn, why did you get back together with me if you don't love me?"

He shrugged again. He just couldn't think of a good reason. He wished he had one. He said, "I wish that I had a good reason. I care about you, Quinn. A lot. I really do. But I just can't be with you anymore. I am sorry that I did this to you. I should have gotten over Rachel."

Quinn wished she could slap him in the face. She was formulating what to say next when Rachel came outside. That was the last straw for Quinn. Quinn looked at her. "Come to steal him away?" She asked, her tone biting. Her fingers were itching to slap the girl in the face. Especially after that song Rachel had sang to him in glee club last week.

Rachel looked to Finn, and then back at Quinn. She had already talked to Jesse. Apologized for Finn's behavior. He'd told her it was fine, and had left. She shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure everyone is OK." She said.

Quinn reached out and slapped Rachel across the face. She felt much better. She didn't apologize, she completely hated Rachel. She let her hand drop to her side. "I have to get back inside. I am up for prom queen." She turned back to Finn. "I will never date you again. I am sorry, but you were a big waste of my time." She turned back to Rachel. "Don't hurt him again." She threatened, and stormed away.

Rachel looked to Finn. She was wondering why he had gotten into a fight with Jesse. She asked, "Why did you get into a fight with Jesse?" She wasn't sure what to do with her hands. She left them hanging on her sides.

Finn stepped closer to her. He was nervous about saying this. He knew Rachel still loved him, but there was always the tiny chanec that she'd reject him. He stepped closer to her still and took one of her hands in his. He said, "I still love you, Rachel. I saw Jesse kissing your neck after he hurt you like that, and I snapped. I'm sorry that I did that to him. I know I should have respected your decision." He looked into her eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight.

She looked back at him, staring up into his gorgeous face. She loved him, and had been waiting months for him to say this to her. She wasn't sure what to say now. She took her hand away first. She wanted to discuss what he had done before they moved forward. She said, "Finn, I want to be with you, but we have to talk about this. I need to know that you are serious about being with me." She folded her arms.

Finn looked at her. He understood why she had to ask. He nodded. "I am serious, Rachel. I love you. I want to forget what happened and just be together. I'm sorry that I got back together with Quinn. That was completely stupid." He didn't hurt anymore after what had happened with Rachel. He knew that she wasn't angry at him anymore, either. She had been trying to get him back for awhile now.

Rachel looked at him. A smile had slowly started to spread across her face. She couldn't deny that this was something that she had wanted. She was going to have to let herself believe that he wanted her. She said, "Is there anything else that you want to say?" She wanted to get everything out in the open.

Finn wanted to talk about Jesse. He needed to know how she felt about him. He wanted to know if Jesse was going to be a threat. "I just want to know how Jesse fits into this. I just don't want him to be a threat, Rachel. I don't trust him or like him."

Rachel supposed she got why he was asking. Jesse had been a problem before. She didn't have any feelings for Jesse that were romantic anymore. She only wanted to be with Finn. She said, "Of course he won't be a threat. I love you. I don't want to be with Jesse. We're only friends." She hoped she had reassured him.

She got her answer as Finn threw his arms around her. He was happy to have her back in his arms. He had loved her practically from day one. He could hardly believe they had come so far. He gave her a kiss, hoping they never broke up again.


End file.
